Neo Black Knight Rising
by DarkLord98
Summary: Along with Jaden Yuki, Syrus Truesdale and Bastion Misawa; another new duelist with a deck full of Neo Black Knights enrolls at the Duel Academy! Let's see if he makes the grade Pairings: OC/Alexis, Jaden/Jasmine
1. Deck List

Deck: Neo Black Knight (OC)

Neo Black Knight Swordsman  
(Level:4, Type:Warrior, Attribute Dark, ATK:1700, DEF:1650 Eff: When this card is either on the field grave or removed from play all Neo Black Knight monsters on your side of the field gain 500 ATK)

Neo Black Knight Lancer  
(Level:4, Type:Warrior ATK:1800, Attribute Dark, DEF:1650 Eff: When this card is either on the field grave or removed from play all Neo Black Knight monsters on your side of the field gain piercing effect)

Neo Black Knight Gardna  
(Level:4, Type:Warrior , Attribute Dark,ATK:1500, DEF:2050 Eff: When this card is either on the field grave or removed from play all Neo Black Knight monsters on your side of the field gain 500 DEF)

Neo Black Knight Double Lancer  
(Level:4, Type:Warrior, Attribute Dark, ATK:1800, DEF:1650 Eff: When this card is either on the field grave or removed from play all Neo Black Knight monsters on your side of the field can attack twice)

Neo Black Knight Storm Shinobi  
(Level:6, Type:Warrior ATK:2500, Attribute Dark, DEF:1650 Eff: You can special summon this card from your hand when you have at least 2 Neo Black Knight monsters on the field, This card gains 100 ATK for each Neo Black Knight monster in your grave, field and removed from play)

Neo Black Knight execution  
Spell card, eff: Send 1 Neo Black Knight monster from your deck to hand to grave, then draw 2 cards

Neo Black Knight Soul Caller  
(Level:6, Type:Spellcaster, Attribute Dark, ATK:2400, DEF:1650 Eff: This face-up card is treated as a Warrior. Once per turn: You can special summon 1 Neo Black Knight monster from either your or your opponents grave expect Neo Black Knight Soul Caller

Neo Black Knight Squire  
(Level:2, Type:Warrior, Attribute Dark, ATK:1200, DEF:800, Eff: you can sacrifice this card to special summon 1 Neo Black Knight Monster from your grave.

Neo Black Fusion (Spell card effect: use this card for an Neo Black Knight fusion monster that monsters control cannot be switched, nor can it be destroyed by spells, traps or monster effects

Neo Black Knight Jouster (Level:6, type:Warrior/Fusion, Attribute Dark, ATK:2300 DEF:1800 Eff: Neo Black Knight Steed + Neo Black Knight Lancer. Piercing eff when this card is attacking an monster this card gains 500 ATK bonus

Neo Black Knight Double Jouster (Level:6, type:Warrior/Fusion, Attribute Dark, ATK:2300 DEF:1800 Eff: Neo Black Knight Steed + Neo Black Knight Double Lancer. Piercing eff when this card is attacking an monster this card gains 1000 ATK bonus also 2 attacks per turn

Neo Black Knight Baby Dragon (Level: 3, Type: Dragon, ATK:1200 DEF 1000

Neo Black Knight Dragonic Knight (Level:8 Type: Dragon/Fusion, Attribute Dark, ATK:2900 DEF 2800 Eff: Neo Black Knight Baby Dragon + Neo Black Knight Swordsman. This card gains 100 ATK for every single Neo black knight that isnt in the hand or the deck

Neo Black Knight Medic (Level:3, Type: Spellcaster/Effect, ATK:1550, DEF:1450 Eff: During Your Standby phase, You gain 500 life points for each Neo Black Knight Monster on the field.

Neo Black Knight Steed (Level:2, Type: Beast/Union ATK:1000, DEF:800 eff: you can equip this card to an Neo Black Knight monster when this card is summoned, and the equipped monster gains 500 ATK points. when the equippes monster would be destroyed destroy this card instead

Neo Black Knight Kingdom ( Field Spell. Eff: All Neo Black Knight Monster on the field gain 500 points ATK. When an Neo Black Knight card is played put 1 Neo Black Knight counter on this card. You can activate one of these effects by sending an Neo Black Knight card to the grave according to amount of Neo Black Knight counters: 2: Negate a spell or trap effect, that removes a card from the field. 4: Negate a destruction of an monster in battle (Battle Damage is applied normally). 6: Add an Neo Black Knight card drom the grave to hand. 8: Draw 3 cards from deck. 10: Special summon 1 Neo Black Knight monster from grave or removed from play zone despite the summoning requirements

[Official Cards)

The A. forces

Terraforming

Sakuretsu armor

Call of the haunted

Negate Attack

Nutrient Z

Waboku


	2. Chapter 1: New Duelist on the Stage

**Hello thanks for all the faves and reviews, so here´s the first chapter for the story**

* * *

**New Duelist on the stage**

Domino City. Home to some of the world's most famous duelists of Duel Monsters. It housed Seto Kaiba, CEO of the Kaiba Corporation, Joey Wheeler, the self–proclaimed 'Godfather of Games'. And most of all, it housed the King of Games: Yugi Moto. It's also home to the Kaiba Dome where students from all over were applying to go to the prestigious: Duel Academy. In fact, one duelist is heading his way to the Kaiba Dome now. His name: Ace FullBlack. And our story begins here.

Alright, time to show these guys at Duel Academy what i´m made of." Ace smirked as he looked at his deck box and walked up the hill to the Kaiba Dome. He wore the 2nd editon of the Kaiba Corp. Duel Disc that he got around his 12th birthday. He was a 6' 5'' with black messy hair, wearing a white shirt with a symbol of the Neo Black Knight(check it out please! on my profile), blue jeans and black sneakers. As soon as he got there, he registered for the tests and had his deck checked for illegal cards. After a while, he was showed to the duel field where all new, old and applicant students where hanging around. Most of the kids he noticed wore red, yellow or blue jackets. '_Must be the Academy students.'_

Down below, Ace noticed a duel going on duel between a boy about a year younger than him wearing a grayish–white school uniform and a dueling proctor. On the field in front of the proctor were two monsters in defense mode. Gear Golem the Moving Fortress and Big Shield Gardna. The monster opposite of them was a Vorse Raider and there was also a face down card in the Spell/Trap Card Zone.

"Alright new guy. Multiple choice; you have two monsters staring ya down, do you A: throw in the towel, B: beg for mercy, or C: run home to mamma?" The proctor asked.

"I'll go with D: none of the above!" The boy with dark hair announced before pressing a button on his duel disk. "I choose to activate my trap card. You see, with Ring of Destruction I can destroy any monster in attack position and we both take damage equal to its attack points."

A ring of red bombs appeared around the Vorse Raider's neck and exploded on impact.

Proctor: 0

Boy: 1300

"Clever move." He said. "Welcome to the Academy."

"Thank you oh wise Proctor." The boy took a bow.

___'_Huh…_ not bad.__'_Ace thought. _'__Not many duelists would sacrifice their monsters like that, but this guy was able to put himself in the_

_position for the_ win._'_

* * *

Up in the stands, he saw three boys wearing Obelisk Blue Academy blazers who also watched the boy's duel intently.

"Wow, that guy's pretty good huh, Chazz?" The boy with blue hair and glasses said.

"Guess the rumors about him being some whiz kid were true, huh Chazz?" The boy on the other side said.

"He's a punk," The person they were referring to, a spiky dark-haired boy named Chazz. "We went to Duel prep school for the past three years. We're ready for the academy. These kids don't know what they're getting into. But they'll learn…the hard way, the Chazz Princeton way."

___'_Chazz Princeton, huh?' Ace thought. '_No amount of prep school's gonna help if don't work hard on the arena.__'_

"Attention. Will Ace FullBlack please report to Dueling Field #3," An voice over the PA announced. "I repeat, Ace to Dueling Field 3."

___'_Showtime..._'_He thought as reported to the designated field.

* * *

Meanwhile, in another part of the dome a short, blue-haired boy also got finished watching Bastion's duel as another teenager with reddish-brown hair commented on it. "Wow, that guy really tore it up." He said.

Syrus looked at the teen. "Yeah, Bastion Misawa; they said he got a perfect score on his written exams out of all of us new applicants.

"Wow really, I barely made it through mine. Oh yeah, name's Jaden!"

"Same here, my name's Syrus by the way, nice to meet ya." Syrus then looked somewhat depressed. "I kinda have a thing where I get test anxiety. I don't know how I won my duel."

"So you're in!" Jaden exclaimed slapping Syrus on the back. "Congratulations, I will be too as soon as I have my duel."

"Wait, you mean you haven't dueled yet?" Syrus asked shocked at the boy's ignorance of the current situation.

"Nope." Jaden replied, still psyched from the last duel.

"Then you might have a problem, you see there's one more duel after Bastion's and it's getting ready to start." Syrus explained before turning his attention to the duel arena where Ace's duel was supposed to take place.

* * *

Ace rose up from an elevated platform wearing his duel disk. In front of him rose another platform where a man wearing the purple outfits of one of the dueling proctors stood. The man looked at Ace with a steady glance.

"Alright, applicant," he said with an overbearing tone. "What is your name?"

"Ace FullBlack, sir." Ace replied, respectfully.

"Well you know the rules: you win, you're in." The proctor said, starting up his duel disc. "If not, better luck next year."

"Oh, I'll be in _this_ year," Claudio said, starting up his own duel disk. "Count on it!"

* * *

"Duel!"

Proctor: 4000

Ace: 4000

"I'll start the Duel, if you don't mind." Ace said, drawing his five cards and then the starting draw phase.

"By all means." The Procter offered.

Thank you . Draw!" Ace declared drawing his sixth card. He looked at his hand and looked at what he got. " Alright, for my first move, I'll set one face- down monster in DEF mode!" Ace declared placing his card on the tray. "Next up, i´ll set two cards face down". at that point three cards appeared on the field, one horizontally and two vertically. "That end´s my turn." Ace said.

"And that begins mine. Draw." The Proctor drew a card and added it to his hand. Take a card from the other side he continued. "I summon Exarion Universe in ATK mode!" On the field, an Purple visored centaur with an purplish hair appeared on the field, a twin bladed spear in the right hand, a shield in the left (4/1800/1900). The Proctor drew a card and added it to his hand. Take a card from the other side he continued. "Now I play the Equip spell Black Pendant and equip it to Exarion." a Black Pendant appeared on Exarion Universe´s neck, that gave it a red auara of energy to appear around it.(2300/1900) "Now attack Exarion Universe!

Then the Centaur like monster galloped with its spear pointed its spear towards the face down card, that revealed to be an bulky looking man in Black armor with an huge shield (4/1500/2550(originally 2050) the Knight raised and deflected the attack quite easily, pushing the centaur back.

* * *

Proctor: 3750

Ace: 4000

"Huh?" The Proctor blinked. "I've never seen that card before."

"_No_ one has. These Neo Black Knight cards just recently came out." Ace explained.

Zane Truesdale and Alexis Rhodes looked down at the beginning duel between a proctor and an applicant. Both were idly casting glances, but when the applicant had revealed his first monster, both were trained on the new monster and the one controlling it.

"Neo Black Knight?" asked Alexis. "Never heard of them before."

"If what he says is true, then probably, like he said, _no_ one has." Zane reasoned. "Looks strong enough, but there is probably more to them than meets the eye."

"Hey Chazz," one of the boys in blue asked one Chazz Princeton as they watched the duel. "Ever heard of a Neo Black Knight before?"

"Must be a new Archetype or something," Chazz shrugged. "Who cares? Let the rejects duel with what they want."

"Still, maybe there's something about them we don't know?" Another one of Chazz's friend's stated.

_'A new deck of never before seen monsters, hmm?'_ Bastion thought, showing a thoughtful emotion. _'That would certainly give him the edge…'_ he added as he sat down in a seat to where Jaden and Syrus were.

"Wonder where he got them." Syrus wondered.

"They look pretty sweet!" Jaden said excited. He then noticed Bastion sitting next to them. "Hey there Bastion. Tight duel out there!" Jaden exclaimed.

"Thank you." Bastion said politely.

"From the looks of things, you could be the second best duelist here!" Jaden said, confusing Bastion. "And that guy's probably gonna be the third best since you already got the second best position. Who is he anyway?"

"Ace FullBlack." Bastion answered. "I've heard he has the second highest score in the written exam."

"Guys, talk later!" Syrus jumped in, turning their attention back to the duel.

"Well then, I set two cards face down and end my turn." two cards appeared on the field face down, two vertically.

* * *

"Alright, here goes" Ace said and drew a new card from his deck. "Now I summon Neo Black Knight Twin Lancer in ATK mode. On the field a knight with two lances in his both hands appeared on the field(4/1800/1650) "Next up I activate Neo Black Knight Execution" At that point a guillotine appeared on the field. "Now all I have to do is select a Neo Black Knight Monster to send to the grave, and I select Neo Black Knight Swordsman. "Now a Black version of Blade Knight appeared on the guillotine, then it shattered in pixels along with the guillotine. "Now I get two draw two cards from my deck " he said as he drew the cards. "Now I activate Special summon Neo Black Knight Storm Shinobi. " At that point, a Black armoured Knight with an blue visor equipped with two purple lightsabers (6/3300/2150(Originally 2500/1650)"Now then, i attack your Exarion Universe with my Storm Shinobi. Storm Barrage!" As soon as the words left Ace´s mouth Storm Shinobi dashed towards Exarion Universe." I don´t think so i activate my trap. Waboku!" The proctor said. Then a group of robed womens appeared between Storm Shinobi and Exarion Universe, and started chanting some sort of spell, creating a barrier separating the two monsters, forcing Storm Shinobi to back off."With my trap activated my monster or my lifepoints can´t be harmed, and now i activate Ultimate offering! In case you didn´t know i can use it to summon a monster from my hand during my main phase or during your battle phase by paying 500 life points for each monster i summon, in this case i summon two, so i have to pay 1000 points. "

* * *

Proctor: 2750

Ace: 4000

"Now due to Ultimate Offering´s effect i´m allowed to summon two Tiger Axes from my hand in ATK mode." and now on the field was two humanoid looking tigers both armed with an axe (4/1300/1100).

"Well, that was quite interesting, now i end my turn." Ace said ending his turn.

"Well, you fought a good duel, but now i´ll end this duel." The Proctor declared as he drew a new card from his deck." Now i summon the ultimate bringer of destruction, Beast King Barbaros in ATK mode!" The Proctor said as now on the filed i the place of the Centaur and the two weretigers stood an new centaur like creature, it´s lower body seeming to be from a panther, the upper body seemed to be an tanned male body with an lions head, in its right arm a Lance, and on the other a shield(8/3000/1200)."And since i used three monster to summon this beast, all of your cards are destroyed." Then the centaur/chimera roared and all the monster and facedown cards on Ace´s field exploded in pixels. "now i attack you directly with my Beast King. Beast Kings Glorius Burst!" The Proctor shouted as Beast King Barbaros let out a orange burst of energy from it´s mouth towards Ace.

"Aaargh!" he grunted

* * *

Proctor: 2750

Ace: 500(Due to Black Pendants eff)

"Well then i quess that´s enough for this turn kid. I end my turn by setting two cards facedown." The Proctor said as two cards appeared on his field.

"So this it my last turn huh, well here goes." Ace said, as he drew his card from his deck, then he looked at the card he drew and the cards in his hand. "Ahhahahahaha! Seems like i´m gonna make it" Ace said, looking pretty happy. "But first, let´s get rid of those facedown cards. I actvate Heavy Storm!" Ace said, as a huge amount of wind started to blows destroying all the spells and traps." and now i´ll activate Neo Black Knight Fusion, fusing together my Swordsman and Neo Black Knght Baby Dragon to Fusion Summon the King of Dragons! Arise and end my foe: Neo Black Knight Dragonic Knight in ATK mode!" Ace said as the Black version of Blade Knight and a Baby Dragon in a black knights armour jumped into a spinnig fusion vortex and out of it came dragon standing on two legs wearing a black knights armor wielding a huge sword in it´s right hand and wearing a shield in the other(8/4600/3300(originally2900/2800)."And now i actvate Megamorph!Since my life points are lower than yours my monsters attack points double(8/9200/3300) now attack your Barbaros with my Dragonic Knight. Prominence Flame!" Ace shouted as his Dragonic Knight unleashed a huge burst flames on Beast King Barbaros

* * *

Proctor: 0

Ace: Winner

"Congratulations, you pass. Welcome to Duel Academy." The Proctor said

"Thanks." Ace said happily

"No way…" Chazz growled. "A guy with made–up cards won?"

"Alright, he won!" Syrus cheered.

"Sure did, that proctor got nailed!" Jaden grinned.

"At least there's proper competition coming along." Bastion smiled, impressed with the duelist's victory.

"This guy is interesting," Alexis smiled, "He should be a good opponent…"

"Only time will tell." Zane said.

Right below them, in the VIP seats for Academy faculty members, the teachers watched as Ace left the dueling arena.

"Looks like we've got a pretty good crop this year." One of them said.

"Yes, indeed." Another teacher agreed.

* * *

Also right next to them, another teacher sat there silent not paying attention to the other teachers' talk. He was person who could easily be mistaken as woman if you didn't know who he was. He wore a blue blazer similar to Chazz but had some gold shoulder plates and trimmings along with a ruffled pink collar. He also styled his blonde hair in a ponytail and wore makeup. This was Dr. Vellian Crowler, headmaster of the Obelisk Blue Boys Dorm.

'_Hmm, another student signed at the Academy,' He thought as he gather up the papers from the exams. 'At least he didn't lose many life points; if only he'd gone to prep school he'd be in my dorm.'_

He was about to get up and leave when…

"I'm sorry to interrupt," A man in a black, business suit appeared stopping Crowler from leaving. "But one last applicant has arrived to take his exam, Mr. Crowler."

"Excuse me," Crowler said with almost a scowl. "Did you just call me, 'mister'?"

"I'm sorry," The man apologized. "I'm new here Miss…"

Before he could continue, Crowler interrupted him. "I have a PhD in dueling to earn the title 'doctor' thank you." If there's one thing about Crowler, he takes his title serious with what he has accomplished. He then looked away. "Now tell the truant that he'll have to come back next year."

The other teachers looked at him like he lost his mind.

"Come on, Dr. Crowler, we have time for one more."

"Yes, let's give this duelist his shot."

As they pleaded him, Dr. Crowler looked as though he was about to reach breaking point.

"He was just a bit late, that's all."

That comment finally made Crowler snap, "LATE IS RUDE!" He slammed his hands down, freaking out the other people around him. "I have no time for slackers!" Just then his cell phone rang. He pulled it out of his pocket and answered it a bored tone. "Hello, who may I ask is…?"

Before Crowler could continue, another voice on the other hand interrupted him. "It's Sheppard."

"Oh, Chancellor Sheppard, how nice of you to call." Crowler said, changing his tone to a pleasant one.

"Just calling to make sure everything is running smoothly," Chancellor Sheppard said. "We wouldn't want a repeat of what happened last year." That made Crowler a bit uneasy as he remembered what happened. "When you cut a third of our student applicants because someone called you 'mister' or 'missus'? Never mind, just make sure everyone gets a fair shot!"

"Yes, of course, sir." Crowler said as he hung up before scowling. _'Furry-chinned windbag; doesn't he realize that there are enough talentless flunkies at this academy? But he's the boss, and if he wants to give this scrim shaker a duel…fine.'_

He then got up from his seat. "Pardon me, gentlemen, I'll be right back." But before he could go any further, one of the teachers picked up a box full of Duel Monster decks.

"But sir, who will be the boy's dueling proctor and which exam deck should we use?"

Crowler just huffed and walked away. "Leave _that_ to me." He mysteriously pulled out a deck from inside his blazer, grinning evilly.

* * *

Back with Jaden, Syrus, and Bastion, Jaden was just excited after seeing Ace duel. "Man that was one sweet duel!"

"Indeed," Bastion said as he looked at Jaden. "Ace performed very well, and I must say those cards of his were quite impressive themselves."

"I guess that guy's going to be the _third_ best duelist in the freshman class."

"Jaden Yuki, please report to exam field four," The PA announced again. "Jaden Yuki, to exam field four."

"Go time!" Jaden said as he got ready to go. "Wish me luck, guys."

"Wait," Bastion interrupted him, "Before you go, what did you mean by me being the second best duelist and Ace being the third best? Who's the first?"

Jaden pointed his thumb to himself. "Why yours truly," He said with a confident grin. "It's what I'm best at." He then continued his stride down to the exam floor.

"He sure is confident." Syrus noticed.

"He's going to need, too." Bastion said, pointing to the exam field in question. "Look who's he up against..."

"Yeah..." Bastion and Syrus turned around to see Ace looking down at field, also. "Who is she?"

"_He_ is Dr. Crowler; he's in charge of these exams and also the head of the top dorm in the Academy." Bastion replied.

"Whoa! That's a dude!" Ace shouted.

"Very, also congratulations on winning your match." Bastion said.

"Thanks." Ace replied. "Oh, duel's on!"

* * *

On the field, Dr. Crowler was being prepped and ready to duel. The duel disk he was equipped with looked as though it was crafted into his blazer. The part that held his graveyard and deck slots was strapped to his chest, while the duel tray looked as though it was being held up like a guitar. In fact, the duel tray itself looked almost like a rock guitar itself.

"Alright, test time!" Crowler said looking at Jaden very confidently. "So, son, your name?"

Jaden stood at attention like a soldier and replied. "Uh…Jaden, Jaden Yuki."

"Well 'Uh-Jaden-Yuki', I'm Doctor Vellian Crowler, Department Chair and Techniques Professor here at Duel Academy."

"Wow," Jaden said, rubbing the back of his neck with a hearty laugh. "A Department chair, I had no idea. From the way you were dressed I thought you were some kind of Academy mascot." Crowler sweatdropped at that comment.

"Now that he mentions it," The boy wearing glasses next to Chazz said.

"This guy's got some lip, huh Chazz?" The other said.

Chazz, on the other hand, didn't look too pleased at what Jaden was saying down there. _'Who does this kid think he is?'_

Crowler then activated his, what he calls, duel vest and drew his five cards. Jaden was just amazed by the machinery as well as the blazer that Crowler wore. Crowler just simply acted as though this was going to be a quick one.

"Hey, that's some sweet gear, teach. How do I get one of those?" Jaden asked.

"Oh, a lot of hard work, high marks and dedication," Crowler answered. "Of course, you have to be accepted first." He then mentally added, _'Which I will make sure you don't.'_

"Well, I'm ready!" Jaden said.

"So let's duel!" Both players shouted as Jaden cut on his duel disk.

* * *

Crowler: 4000  
Jaden: 4000

"Here goes," Jaden said as he drew his first card and looked at his hand. "Sweet, I'm going to summon Elemental Hero Avian in DEFmode!" As he placed the card horizontally on the field, a green bird man appeared and knelt on its card image (3/1000/1000). "I'll also throw down a face-down." The image of a face-down card appeared on Jaden's field.

"Quite interesting deck choice." Ace exclaimed.

"Huh?" Syrus asked.

"He's using the Elemental Hero archetype that basically relies on fusion tactics to win." Bastion explained.

"And it's hard to use that deck properly." Ace added.

"Alright, get your game on!" Jaden said excitedly.

"Yes, of course." Dr. Crowler said dismissively as he drew his card. _'Don't tell me what to do,'_ He then took a look at his hand. _'After all, since I'm using my own personal deck rather than those puny test ones, I'll be calling all the shots. I'll fail that miserable little brat and send him home in no time flat.'_ He grinned as he saw the cards in his hand. "I think I'll start out nice and easy, by playing the spell card Confiscation!"

"Okay, so what's it do?" Jaden asked.

"What it does is allow me to pay 1000 life points to take a look at your hand and toss one of your cards to the graveyard." As his explanation finished, holographic images of Jaden's cards appeared. They were Monster Reborn, The Warrior Returning Alive, Hero Signal, and Polymerization.

* * *

Crowler: 3000  
Jaden: 4000

"Ah yes, I remember some of these when _I_ was a naïve rookie. Now which one shall I banish?" He looked at each card carefully and made his decision. "I know, Monster Reborn to the graveyard!" Jaden's Monster Reborn card was sent there. "Next I'll set two cards face down," Two face-down cards appeared in front of Crowler and he then took one more card and showed it to Jaden. "And last, but not least, I play Heavy Storm! This spell card destroys every other spell and trap card that's out on the field."

A heavy wind picked up and Jaden's face-down Draining Shield was destroyed along with Crowler's two face-down cards. Jaden even noticed this. "Woopsie, did you forget that you had two cards on the field as well?" Jaden said teasingly.

"Now, now, young scholar, you mustn't speak out-of-turn." Crowler countered as he waggled his finger. After that dark clouds began to form around his side of the field.

"Hey, what's happening?"

"Nothing's happening," Crowler said dismissively before adding, "Not yet anyway!" Just as he did, two yellow worm-like creatures appeared on his side of the field. "But that's about to change."

The audience was awestruck by these two monsters but Syrus was confused, again. "Could someone tell me what's happening?"

"Those two trap cards that Dr. Crowler had out on the field were called Statue of the Wicked." Bastion explained as he observed the duel with Syrus. "It's a special trap card that creates a vicious monster token when it's destroyed by a card effect. That's why he played Heavy Storm."

"And speaking of Heavy Storm, I don't think that's a test deck." Ace deduced.

"Why's that?" Syrus asked.

"Of course! And that goes the same for a card like Confiscation; they're both rare cards that can change the tide of the battle without any serious costs!" Bastion realized.

"Meaning?"

"It's probably his main deck!" Ace answered.

And he wasn't the only one who came to the same conclusion.

"Crowler must be using his own deck in this duel." Torimaki, the boy with glasses and one of the boys with Chazz, said.

"Then this duel is over," Raizou, the other boy, said. "No one can beat the deck of an expert like Dr. Crowler."

Chazz grinned at this. "I think I'm going to enjoy Crowler wipe the floor with that kid. I just wish they treated all the other second-rate duelists that apply at this academy the same way."

"What an elitist snob," Alexis said, "Bullying some kid with his very best cards."

"You're too soft, Alexis," Zane spoke up. "I just hope we get to see that legendary rare card Crowler had stashed in that deck of his."

"Ready for your next lesson?" Crowler called to Jaden from his side of the field.

"You bet!" Jaden replied with an excited laugh. "I can't remember the last time learning was this much fun!"

Crowler simply regarded it negatively. "Yes, well I am quite the teacher, thank you." His monsters then started to glow and started writhing in flames. "And now I sacrifice my two Wicked Tokens to summon Ancient Gear Golem!" In the place of Crowler's worm-like creatures stood a giant robotic monster that one could clearly see the working gears of it. Once again audience members were in awe of the sight of the monster, more so than its stats. (8/3000/3000)

"That's it, that's his legendary card!" Alexis gasped.

"Now it looks like we're about to find out what makes it so legendary." Zane said as he observed the duel.

"Wow, a monster that can stand toe to toe with the Blue-Eyes White Dragon!?" Ace shouted.

"Now, now, I hope you're not _too_ scared of my legendary Ancient Gear Golem." Crowler said sarcastically towards Jaden.

Jaden, however, looked as though he was having the time of his life! "No way, I've always wanted to take one on."

This shocked many people again, including Syrus. "Either Jaden's really brave or he's nuts!"

"He's staring down that legendary rare monster like he doesn't have a care in the world," Zane said incredulously. "I guess youth and inexperience have its benefits after all."

"Give it a rest, Zane," Alexis said. "At least the kid's showing some backbone."

"There won't be much to show after this."

Dr. Crowler cackled as he ordered, "Golem attack, Mechanized Melee!" His Ancient Gear Golem's red mono-eye glowed slightly before pulling back its fist and sucker-punched Jaden's Avian to pieces.

"Oh man, Jaden's defense monster didn't stand a chance!" Syrus complained as he watched the duel. "Its attack points were way to low." His shoulders then slumped. "This doesn't look good."

"And it's about to look a whole lot worse," Bastion said as he remembered what he knows about Ancient Gear Golem. "When Ancient Gear Golem attacks a monster in defense mode, the difference between its attack points and the defending monster's defense points are dealt to the opponent as damage."

"But that would mean that Jaden's life points are gonna take a hit!" Syrus cried as he realized what was going to happen. Just as Syrus mentioned that, a transparent version of Ancient Gear Golem's fist slammed through Jaden's body.

* * *

Jaden: 2000  
Crowler: 3000

"Yeesh, already at half his score." Ace said, wincing. "He's gotta step up."

Crowler noticed that Jaden's body was shaking and laughed. "Now don't feel bad," He taunted, "This is the top dueling school in the country, some people simply aren't…" Crowler's voice trailed off as he then started hearing the familiar sound of Jaden's laughter.

"Now I _really_ wanna come to this school now!" He exclaimed excitedly. "You really know your stuff teach!"

This actually took Crower by surprise before he began to scowl angrily at Jaden. _'Doesn't he take a hint? He will _not_ be permitted to pass this exam!'_ He cursed mentally, _'And he will certainly not make a mockery of _my deck!'

'_Just look at him tremble,'_ Jaden mused as he reached to draw a card from his deck. _'He must _really_ be impressed by me!'_ But just as he was about to draw his card, he heard a faint cooing sound. He paused for a second before drawing the card and taking a look at it. He then remembered that it was the card a guy he bumped into gave to him. He also recalled that he said that it belonged to him. _'You know, something tells me I'm starting to believe that too.'_ Then, whether if it was his imagination or not, he noticed that the card actually winked at him! His initial shock wore off and he then made his decision. _I guess that's a sign that I should play ya.'_

"Okay, I summon Winged Kuriboh in defense mode!" When he declared that, a small furry creature with for green paws and a pair of angelic wings appeared above its card image (1/300/200). Some of the girls in the audience noted how cute the creature looked. "Next, I play one card face-down. Not bad, huh, teach?" He finished as a face-down card appeared behind the fur ball.

"Looks like Jaden´s safe for now." Ace commented.

"What do you mean?" Syrus asked, confused as ever.

"Wait and see."

Crowler simply laughed at this. "No, not bad, but you must understand that I'm a master technician." He teased Jaden. "A Kuriboh to me is rather pedestrian; even one with wings its defense points are no match for my Ancient Gear Golem! It's a textbook mistake, so let's proceed." He then drew his next card. "Okay Ancient Gear Golem, attack that Kuriboh with Mechanized Melee!"

Once again, the giant walking gear monster reared back a fist and threw a punch at the tiny creature and shattered the hologram to pieces. Jaden mentally said, _'Sorry Winged Kuriboh.'_

But Dr. Crowler noticed that Jaden's life points hadn't dropped. "Check your gear, your life points haven't changed."

Jaden simply shrugged. "My gear's fine," He replied. "On the turn that Winged Kuriboh is destroyed, I take zero damage!"

The info actually took Crowler by surprise. He knew what the original Kuriboh could do, but he never expected that his attack would be thwarted by a Kuriboh with wings. Some of the audience members were stunned that Crowler didn't know that.

"Well how about that," Alexis said as she watched. "A technique the good doctor _didn't_ know."

"No one can expect to know every technique, Alexis," Zane argued with a scolding tone. "Especially one as obscure as that."

"Yeah, well that kid sure knew it." Alexis countered with a slight laugh.

Ace laughed at Crowler's reaction. "Man, people like him really need to learn to stop underestimating the Kuribohs!"

"Fine, fine, I guess your little lame monster saved you there." Crowler taunted as Jaden placed Winged Kuriboh into his graveyard.

"Whoa, slow down there, teach!" Jaden shot back, "Just because you beat him doesn't give you the excuse to call him lame!"

"Oh yeah, I forgot how you new duelists get attached to your monsters," Crowler taunted again. "I'm sorry."

"Show a little respect, why don't ya?" Ace muttered.

should be sorry," Jaden said as he pressed a button on his duel disk. "Because by attacking my Winged Kuriboh you set off my trap card, one of my favorites too, Hero Signal!" As his trap card activated, a spotlight with a unique 'H' symbol appeared on the ceiling. "And that lets me bring out my second Elemental Hero," As a card shot out from his deck into his hand, he placed the card on the duel tray. "Burstinatrix!" From a column of red flames a gray-skinned woman in a red body-suit appeared and landed on the field (3/1200/800). Just as she appeared, Jaden drew another card. "Now it's my move!" He then looked over his cards again. "Okay, Winged Kuriboh, this one's for you!"

He placed one of the cards in his hand into the spell/trap card zone. "First I'll bring Avian back to my hand with the spell card The Warrior Returning Alive." The card came out of the graveyard slot of his duel disk. "And now, I'll summon him to the field!" After Jaden played Avian again, it reappeared next to Elemental Hero Burstinatrix.

"Oh, okay, another amateurish mistake, but this is good, this is good, now would anyone like to tell me what our little friend here…" Crowler began to taunt, but before he could go any further Jaden interrupted him yet again.

"I didn't say I was done yet," He said. "See, I _know_ that my two monsters aren't very powerful by _themselves,_ but if I can form them together it's another story!" He then took the last card in his hand and showed it to Crowler. "And I have _just_ the card to unite them! Go Polymerization!" The two Elemental Heroes leapt up into the air and started to swirl together as the effects of Polymerization activated. "Fusion Summon!" After the two monsters were done, a new monster appeared that had some of the same looks as Avian and Burstinatrix. It had one of Avian's wings along with a few of Burstinatrix's colors. The only thing that neither monster had was the dragon-like hand on the monster's left arm (6/2100/1200). "And there he is, Elemental Hero Flame-Wingman! Hope your Golem's ready for a Clash of the Titans!"

"_This_ _d__uel's about to be over soon, if Jaden has the right card in his hand!" Ace thought as he grinned._

"I must say, you're dueling quite well for an amateur but next time try summoning a monster with _more_ attack points than the one that's already out." Crowler said with a little disappointment in his voice as he didn't consider the fusion monster to be a threat.

"What does he mean by that?" Syrus asked as he looked at Jaden's monster.

"He means that the Wingman's attack points are lower than the Golem's 3000 attack points," Bastion answered. "A shame too, because that Elemental Hero of Jaden's has a very powerful ability."

"Relax, guys." Ace said to them. "He's fine."

"Alright, young scholar," Crowler said in an almost exasperated tone, "I don't mean to rush you but I _am_ a busy man...are you done yet?"

"Of course I'm not done yet!" Jaden replied as he took the card he drew and opened the field spell slot of his duel disk. "And, of course, I _knew_ my Wingman had less attack points than your golem," He then placed the card in the field spell slot. "That's why I'm activating the field spell, Skyscraper!" After he played the card, buildings that you would normally see in a big city like New York, literally, sprouted up from the field.

In the middle of the cityscape, Crowler's Golem looked like a giant monster attacking the city itself. Meanwhile, Jaden's Wingman was perched on top of the highest building's steeple roof's lightning rod with its arms crossed. Ace was anticipating Jaden's next move.

"Alright, Flame Wingman," Jaden called out. "Time to show those heroics!" He then pointed at the cog-powered machine. "Attack that Ancient Gear Golem with Skydive Scorcher!" After he announced that, Flame Wingman jumped from the building it stood on and dove towards Crowler's monster.

"Fine, bring him on," Crowler said as though he wasn't worried. "This field spell of yours hasn't lowered a single attack point of my Golem!" Flame Wingman then landed on the pavement in front of the Ancient Gear Golem before leaping up into the air again.

"You're right, teach," Jaden revealed, confusing Crowler. "What it's done is _raise_ my Flame Wingman's attack by a total of 1000 points!"

"Wait Time Out!" Crowler cried, but it didn't stop Flame Wingman's attack as it launched itself at the Ancient Gear Golem as flames covered its body (6/3100/2100). Crowler looked as though he was going to have a panic attack as Jaden's monster slammed into his, breaking pieces of it off.

"No, he was my best card!" Crowler complained before a piece of debris fell on his head giving the good doctor a good headache.

"And I don't want to forget my Wingman's special power." Jaden said, catching Crowler's attention. "You see, when Wingman destroys a monster in battle, the attack points of that monster are dealt as damage to your life points."

Just as Jaden said that, the crumbled pieces of Ancient Gear Golem fell on top of Crowler burying him in its pieces, despite his attempts to get away.

* * *

Jaden: 2000  
Crowler: 0

"And that's game!" Jaden announced as he pointed his index and middle fingers at Crowler in a sort of salute. "So, I guess I passed the test, huh teach?"

As the holograms faded, a lot of people were actually stunned to see that Jaden actually beat the teacher in a duel, while the said teacher used his own deck. Crowler was aghast at this whole thing. He had been beaten by a kid who was late and who was a mere amateur!

"Impossible," He seethed, "There's no way this delinquent could've beat me!"

Up in the stands, Chazz was having the same thought. "It must be dumb luck," He said through his clenched teeth. "No way Crowler would lose to some flunky!"

Alexis was also smiling at Jaden's victory. "This kid's definitely got a future here, wow." She then noticed that Zane huffed and walked away.

Syrus was cheering for Jaden himself, "Yay! Jaden won!"

"Not bad, he was able to turn the tide of the duel in one turn!" Ace added.

'_Nice,'_ Bastion mused as he watched Jaden do a victory dance. _'I could use some competition.'_

After his victory dance, Jaden took out the Winged Kuriboh card he got earlier. "We made it," He said. "And from here on in, we're gonna be partners."

Again, Jaden could've sworn he heard Winged Kuriboh coo and wink at him.

* * *

**Well, what do you think? As you can see i added some new cards to Ace´s deck. The credit for the summoning chant goes to The Darkshine **

**PS. Read and review**


	3. Chapter 2: First day at the Academy

**Hello everyone! It´s been a while since i updated this story, got a lot of stuff to do, new story ideas to write, school stuff. Anyway, here´s the new chapter so read, review and try to enjoy!**

**Also, if anyone want´s to be a Beta Reader for my story PM me.**

* * *

Three days after the entrance exams, Ace and the rest of the students that passed the exams sat inside of a helicopter en route to his new school, Duel Academy. He was thinking of all the fun he was going to have dueling lots of people with his deck. He was also hoping to duel Jaden seeing that he beat a teacher of all people. He saw him sleeping near a window seat along with Syrus. He himself was currently sitting next to Bastion, and they really hit it off and became good friends.

"Attention new Academy duelists," He overheard the captain speaking over the intercom, "This is your captain speaking, if you look out your window you'll see your new home away from home." Most of the students, did just that as they saw an island clear in their sights. Far away, it was mainly green due to most of the forest areas and even saw a dormant volcano. But main attraction, was the building in the center of the island. It was a silver color, surrounded by four tan spires. If you look closely, you'll see three dishes in the middle; a blue, yellow and red one in that order going diagonally down.

"Next stop, Academy Island!" The captain said. "Please fasten your seatbelts and sit in an upright position as we make our landing."

* * *

As soon as it landed, the Freshman class immediately went to the gym to get their school equipment, such as their PDA, or Duel Pilots as they call it, and the blazers jackets they'll be wearing. Ace, was given a yellow blazer, which would mean that Ace is in Ra Yellow. Bastion was in it too. Ace looked to Jaden and Syrus, and they were given Red blazers, meaning they were in Slifer Red. He looked to other students and saw that some of them were wearing blue blazers, but it had coat tails on the bottom, indicating they were in Obelisk Blue. And he also got the Duel Academy issued Duel Disk. After about half an hour or so of getting that settled, Ace, who is now wearing his new yellow blazer unbuttoned now showing a black shirt with the red NBK (Neo Black Knight) logo, and the Freshman class got into what appears to be some kind of college lecture class that you would see in a University. In front of them was a large screen and soon enough, a person's face appeared. He was a bald man with a grey beard and looked to be in his late 40's to early 50's and was a coattail blazer like the blue blazers Ace saw, but it was darker red.

'_Must be the head guy.'_ Ace thought as the man on the screen begun his speech.

_"Welcome, Elite Duelists."_ The bald man greeted. _"I'm Chancellor Sheppard, the Headmaster of this school. You all used your skills to open the narrow admission gates."_ Ace noticed that Jaden was half asleep on this, which he chuckled at before turning his attention back to the Chancellor speaking. _"Please have fun studying in hopes of becoming the future King of Games. Now please, get yourselves settled in at your assigned dorms. I hope you find them quite comfortable; depending on how you ranked of course."_ He finished with a slight chuckle.

After the speech, Ace and student walked out of the school to get to their room assignments. Ace was checking on his Duel Pilot that showed all the personal info that's related to school and whatnot.

"Well, looks like I'll be staying at Ra Yellow." Ace said.

"That would make us neighbors then." Ace turned to see Bastion walking up to him.

"Hey Bastion, it looks like we _will_ be neighbors." Ace greeted. "So? Ready to head over there then?"

"I suppose." Bastion answered. The two were walking until they saw Jaden and Syrus sitting on a stone decoration of sorts.

"Hey Bastion, you in red too?" Jaden asked.

"Let's see… yellow buttons, yellow sleeves, nope. I don't think so." Bastion answered.

"Same here. We're in the Ra Yellow dorm." Ace added.

"Oh… So that's how it works…" Jaden realized looking at his red blazer.

"Are you saying you just figured that out?" Ace asked incredulously.

"So what? You ever think that maybe I was color blind?" Jaden glared.

"Actually, no we didn't." Bastion said.

"_Are_ you color blind?" Syrus asked.

"Nah, but I could've been!" Jaden snickered. "Maybe we'll see you and Ace around the dorms!" Jaden said to Bastion.

"I doubt that…" Bastion said as he pointed his thumb towards the other side of the island. "_Your _dorms are over there."

"Yup, so see you later." Ace waved as he and Bastion walked left Jaden and Syrus to themselves.

* * *

The Ra Yellow dorm building was like a how a library looked from the outside. It was very clean and true to the name, very yellow. Bastion and Ace walked inside and found their dorm rooms across from each other. After unlocking it with the keys they got in registration, the opened to a fairly sized room with a bed near a window, a desk and drawers for the clothes with the bathroom near the entrance. It even had a small fridge and stove for food in cooking!

"Alright!" Ace exclaimed. "A single room to myself, and it has all the essentials!"

"Indeed." Bastion called from inside his room. "As soon as we get unpacked and the computers get setup it will be even better."right now I'm about to check out the rest of the campus." As Ace was about to leave, Bastion had one last thing to tell him...

"The welcome dinner's about to start in an hour, so you'd do well to hurry back before it's time."

"Gotcha!"

* * *

(With Jaden and Syrus...)

Both of the newly Slifer Red students headed in the direction Bastion pointed out and found their dorm building. But the place hardly seemed like a dorm, and Syrus couldn't have put it better has he said...

"This isn't a dorm, it's an outhouse with a deck!"

Well, it was more like an old apartment building with two floors, to put it a little more pleasant. At least Jaden didn't have any complaints, he leaned against a railing, looking at the ocean near the dorm.

"Are you kidding me, Syrus?" He asked. "Check out the view, this place is great!" The next went into their assigned rooms, which happened to be the same one. "Alrighty, this here is our room Sy."

As they looked in they saw long, two-seated desk along the left wall, window straight across from the door and a three-person bunk bed along the right wall. And near the door was a little stove.

"It's pretty small don't you think?" Syrus commented on the small room.

"Hey, you're a small guy." Jaden replied. "But anyway, I like it! This'll be a sweet pad for our first year at the academy!"

"Yeah, kinda weird meeting up at the entrance exams, and now roommates?" Syrus said, starting draw up a daydream of him and Jaden in some royal Egyptian clothing. "You think were connected in some past ancient life, Jaden?"

"No offense, but that's just lame." Jaden said. "They broke the mold when they made the two of us!"

"For very different reasons..." Syrus muttered.

"We need to work on that confidence of yours," Jaden pointed out as went over to the window. "But first let's work on some lights!" He pulled back the curtain, letting in the bright sunlight.

"Hey! Those were closed for a reason." Unfortunately, someone else didn't want it out. Jaden quickly pushed the curtains closed and turned to the source of the voice, coming from the top bunk.

"Sorry." Syrus said.

"Yeah, we didn't see you up there." Jaden sheepishly added.

"Well can you see me now!?" The covers pulled back revealing an angry, heavy-set boy with a face and hair similar to a koala's. Jaden and Syrus suddenly screamed in fear at the boy. "Will you stop your screaming!? Who are you and what are you doing in my room!?"

"Oh, sorry, name's Jaden Yuki!"

"And I'm Syrus."

"We're your new..." As Jaden tried to explain himself, the boy in bed turned his back to the new kids. "...roommates?"

You're new alright, so lemme tell you how things work," the grouchy boy muttered.

Syrus blinked, "Like when Parent's Visit is?" he asked.

"Duh, like the whole color thing works. That's the most important thing you have to worry about here,"

"There are three colored dorms here. One named after each of the Egyptian God cards. There's the Obelisk Blue students, the Ra Yellow students, and the Slifer Red Students. Now, the Obelisk Blue students are the highest ranking students. Most of them get into the school and their rank by really high grades while others get in by connections. Ra Yellow students are really gifted kids that have a lot of potential...and then there are us, the Red Wonders,"

"The Wonders...," Syrus murmured, "That doesn't sound too bad. Like a group of superheroes or something,"

Ignoring Syrus' comment, the large boy continued, "The Red Wonders as in 'I wonder how rejects like us made it even this far'. A lot of people look down on the Slifers because they're the lowest ranking students on the island...nothing but the bottom of the barrel."

Jaden and Syrus looked at each other for a few moments before the napping boy waved lazily at them, "Oh, by the way, I'm Chumley. Nice to meet you."

* * *

(Back with Ace)

So for the rest of the morning heading, Ace explored the campus, and he's got to admit, it was pretty impressive. He's been also meeting other people too. Some were friendly, others not so much. He's heard of stuff about lower classmen about discriminated by the upperclassmen, especially when it comes to the Obelisk Blue students. In fact he's heard from Bastion while on the way to Academy Island, about the dorms and how they work.

He's been told that the Obelisk Blue dorm is mostly made up of students who have connections and are rich. Luxurious interior design, high–quality rooming, and finer food are offered as well. As for the Ra Yellow dorm, the one he was in, were the ones with the second best qualities. Which would explain why his dorm room was like a regular bedroom you would find in any house. Then there's the Slifer Red dorm, where students are categorized as being the weakest duelists among the dorms, and the room quality is only as good as having an apartment complex. They have very weak decks and poor strategies which cause them to lose most of the time. In some cases students from this dorm have never won a duel at all and drop out. He was a little disgusted by this social discrimination the school has, but he's gonna have to bear with it during his three years here, and during those years, he'll prove to those who are snobs and elitists that social status isn't everything.

Putting that aside right now, Ace continued to explore around the campus. He needed to know the area well, otherwise he'll always get lost.

"Wow. This place never ceases to amaze me." Ace said impressed by the inside of the Academy. He didn't notice three girls walking in the opposite direction. One of them is Alexis, a red head, and the third girl having black hair. He kept on walking until he bumped into Alexis, making the latter fall on her butt.

"OW!" Alexis cried.

"Huh?" Ace said before looking down at who he bumped into. It was a girl around his age maybe a year younger and has long sandy blonde hair and she was on Obelisk Blue. "Oh, I'm sorry! Didn't see you there!" He quickly apologized.

"Hey, what's wrong with you?!" The red headed girl snapped.

"Yeah, watch where you're going!" The black hair girl added.

"Sorry, I didn't mean to. It was an accident." Ace apologized raising his hands in defense and then offered his hand to Alexis. "You okay?"

"I'm fine, thank you." Alexis said looking up at him. At that point, Ace blushed seeing her face. To him, she's the cutest girl he's ever seen. As Ace helped her up to her feet, he attempted to talk to her, but can't. He opened his mouth, only to close it again when he couldn't seem to find the right words to say. This happened several more times as he really tried to speak to her. The girl in the black hair and Alexis giggled at his actions causing him to stop. _'I can talk to pretty girls back home, yet I can't seem to ask _this _girl for her name!'_ he cursed himself mentally.

"Do you want something?" the red head asked seeing as Ace was just staring at Alexis.

"Jasmine don't be mean now," Alexis told her friend. The blonde then turned to Ace who still seemed to be struggling to find the words he wanted to say. She gave him a smile and decided it was time to go see the other new freshmen in her dorm. "See you later new guy. Mindy, Jasmine let's go."

As they passed him, Ace found his voice. "Wait!" he called after them. The three girls turned around and looked at him curiously. "I'm Ace FullBlack, what's your name?"

"Alexis Rhodes."

"Alexis, huh? Nice name. Uh… do think you could show me around the island? I'm new here and I don't want to get lost." The girl with black hair, Mindy, giggled while Jasmine rolled her eyes. Alexis on the other hand just smiled.

"Maybe next time, Ace. We have to go see our new classmates in Obelisk Blue. See you around." The trio then left Ace alone again and caused him to look after her.

"Alexis huh? A pretty name for a pretty girl I guess." He said to himself, but then sighed. "Man, that was embarrassing."

_"She seems to be quite the duelist and a lady Ace."_ A new voice teased. A spirit appeared next to him. He was a magician wearing a black coat wearing a staff with a skull on on its head, that had an orb with an Neo Black Knight symbol on it.

"Spirit Caller! You saw that!?" Ace exclaimed.

_"Of course I did. I have to say I'm a bit ashamed of you. What happened to all the skills you had to speak to girls?"_

"Um… she was so pretty that I forgot all about it?" The black magician shook his head.

_"I think we need to start training on that."_

"What?! Oh come on!"

* * *

As they explored he took note of the places he went through, that way he'd be sure to remember it. He continued walking around until he noticed something up ahead. He saw a large duel arena and in there, he saw Jaden and Syrus and three male Obelisk Blue students. By the looks of it, the male Obelisks were smack talking to Jaden and Syrus. "That can't be good…" Ace said grimacing his face.

_"Better reel them out of there."_ Spirit Caller said.

"You don't have to tell _me_ twice." Ace said as Spirit Caller disappeared. He walked inside the arena, and the Obelisk Blue student wearing glasses saw him.

"Hey, it's that kid with those Neo Black Knight cards." The boy with the glasses said recognizing Ace. "Hey Chazz, it's that kid with those Neo Black Knight cards !"

"Huh?" Jaden and Syrus asked simultaneously as they turned around and saw Ace coming their way.

"Is it now?" the black haired kid, presumably named Chazz smirked as he turned to see Ace. "Well, it looks like he's a Ra Reject. Better than the Slifer Slackers anyway."

"Obelisk Blue doesn't sound much promising either if people like you three are in it." Ace scoffed. "You three are just a bunch of rich snobs that have more talking skill than dueling."

"What did you say?!" a bulkier Obelisk Blue student growled as Chazz looked like he was about to blow a gasket.

"Ouch!" Jaden laughed. Not even a scathing glare from Chazz seemed to be able to crush his amusement.

"Do you even know who you're talking to?" the glasses kid frowned. "That's Chazz Princeton! He made the top of the class at duelist prep school! People say he's got what it takes to become the next King of Games!"

"Impossible…" Jaden scoffed crossing his arms with a look of indifference on his face.

"What?" Chazz growled at Jaden.

"I said impossible because that's gonna be me!" Jaden grinned pointing his thumb at himself.

"And you're a first year, right Chazz?" Ace asked.

"The best there is!"

"Then, you're the same as all of us." Ace shrugged. "I just don't have the money or many connections to have Obelisk Blue handed to me on a silver platter. And if you're the impression of the next King of Games, then why would anyone want the title?"

"You'd better watch your mouth, Ra Reject!" the bulkier Obelisk threatened.

"Or what?" the Neo Black Knight duelist asked, "Just because you Obelisks got higher status now, doesn't mean you all could be equal or actually be beneath me or anyone else in an actual duel."

"Then let's prove it right now." Chazz challenged. "One of my guys against you. I still want to show that Slifer Slacker that I'm the best."

"What's going on here?" A voice called. They all turned to see another Obelisk walking towards them. It was Alexis Rhodes.

"Who's that?" Syrus wondered.

"Uh… hey Alexis." Ace greeted.

"You know this Ra Reject Alexis?" Chazz asked in surprise.

"Chazz, you need to stop insulting the other dorms, your making our dorm look bad."

Chazz scoffed before turning back to Ace. "What do you say Reject? Up for a duel against one of my men?"

"Alright, fine. We can kill some time before the Welcome Dinners start. It's not gonna be 'till tonight and I'll let your flunkies do the work." Ace waved off. "Makes no difference to me…"

"Are you sure?" Alexis asked.

"It's okay Alexis, I can take them on." Ace assured her. "So who's game?"

"Me!" the bulkier Obelisk shouted. "The name's Raizou! And I can't wait to show you up for the weaker duelist you are. I'll beat you so bad; they'll demote you to Slifer."

"At least at the end of the day, I'm not you." the Neo Black Knight duelist stated, "A duelist who really doesn't need to be in high graces." The bulkier Obelisk and Ace got on the duel arena stage. Ace got his deck and puts on his Duel Academy issue duel disk. "Let´s start this show!" Ace said as he inserted the deck inside the deck slot and the disk went from standby to active. Both players then drew their starting hand.

* * *

"DUEL!"

**Raizou:** 4000

**Ace:** 4000

"This is going to be sweet." the glasses wearing Obelisk student snickered.

"That Ra Reject won't know what hit him." Chazz chuckled.

"Seniority goes first!" Raizou stated. "Draw!" The Obelisk thug studied his hand before making a decision. "First off I summon Emperor Sam in DEF mode!" A spirit that looked like a cross between a dog and bat appeared on the field (4/1300/2200) "Next I put a card face down and end my turn. Let's see you get through that Reject!"

"My turn! Draw!" Ace declared drawing his sixth card. _'Okay, he's got me an monster with 2200 DEF points and a face down card, so i can´t be too arrogant.'_ Ace thought.

"Alright, for my first move, I'll play Mystical Space Typhoon and destroy your face down card" Ace declared, as a typhoon blew the face down card away, shattering it to pieces."Next up, i play shield crush to destroy your Emperor Sam!"as a card appeared on the field the picture showing that a shield being shattered by a green beam, then a green beam shot out from the card towards Emperor Sam, destroying it."Now then i summon Neo Black Knight Double Lancerin ATK mode. On the field a knight with two lances in his both hands appeared on the field(4/1800/1650) "Next up, i attack you directly with my Double Lancer."then the knight charged forward piercing Raizou twice.

"AAAGHH!"

**Raizou:** 400

**Ace:** 4000

"Yeah! Ace draws first blood!" Jaden cheered.

"Way to play!" Syrus cheered.

_'Wow. He managed to find a way to bypass Raizou's monster and trap.'_ Alexis thought. _'And it's just with that one monster.'_

"I place three cards facedown and end my turn." Kurogasa said as three reversed cards appeared on the field .

Raizou growled before drawing. "Lucky shot! Next time, you won't be so lucky! I activate my Spell Card, Porymelization, fusing my Summoned Skull and King of the Swamp to create Black Skull Dragon in ATK mode!" on the field appeared a demon and a goo that transformed into a black dragon with red eyes appeared on the field. Then, a swirling vortex appeared below them and they sank into, then from the vortex a demonic dragon appeared on the field ready to destroy it´s enemies(9/3200/2500."now i play Forbidden Chalice to increase his attack points by 400!" a Chalice appeared above Black Skull Dragon pouring liguid onto the dragon then a aura of energy surrounded the dragon(9/3600/2500)" now i attack your Double Lancer with my Dragon!" The demonic dragon launched a dark ball of energy towards the black knight

"I don´t think so!" Ace said " I activate my trap draining shield!" as Ace said that, a green energy shield appeared between the dark orb of energy and the knight, the shield absorbing the orb giving Ace more life points

**Raizou**:400

**Ace**:7600

"I activate the spell card Defusion to split my dragon up, and summon Summoned Skull in ATK mode and King of the Swamp in DEF mode." Raizou said as his dragon disappeared as Summoned Skull(6/2500/1200) and King of the Swamp(3/500/1100) appeared on the field."now i attack your Double Lancer with my Summoned Skull!" the demon launched a lightning bolt from its horns electrocuting the knight.

**Raizou**:400

**Ace**:6900

"Now then, my turn. Draw!" Ace then drew his card."First off,i activate my ritual spell Tribute to the Dark Beast!" Ace said, as a ancient roman gate appeared on the field, it´s doors locked with chains.

"Oh the Neo Black Knights beast of destruction, accept these two monsters of your tribe Neo Black Knight Spirit Caller and Swordsman from my hand as your payments to serve me in this duel. Arise and end my foe, Neo Black Knight HellHound in ATK mode!" Ace said as the chains of the gate lunged at Ace´s hand taking the mentioned monsters from his hand, the two monsters blasted the chains opening the gate, revealing a giant three-headed wolf that had razor sharp fangs, claws and four blades on it´s back, eyes blazing red(10/4000/2800(originally 10/3500/2800)" now i attack your Summoned Skull With my HellHound. Hell Blaze!" Ace said as the three heads blasted three streams of fire at the demon burning it to nothing

"AAAAAAAAAGGGGGGGGGGGHHHHHHHH HHH!"

* * *

**Raizou**:0

**Ace**:6900

The holograms disappeared and the duel disks deactivated. "Hmph. All bark and no bite." Ace scoffed to himself as Jaden and Syrus ran over to him and the former turned to them.

"Way to play, Ace!" Syrus praised.

"Yeah, what he said. That was one sweet duel!" Jaden grinned.

"Thanks." Ace grinned back and then turned to the three Obelisks with Raizou slowly getting up on his feet. Those three were just mad.

"Don't think that this is over Ra Reject!" Chazz growled. "You're gonna regret messing with us Obelisks."

"Well, I'm always up for a challenge Chuzz– I mean Chazz." Ace smirked. Jaden and Syrus laughed as Chazz and his flunkies stomped out of the arena.

"You know all of us Obelisks aren't that bad," Alexis said as she strode up toward the trio. Ace turned around and shrugged his shoulders.

"I don't know about that. One of your friends seems a bit ditzy, while the other seems to glare at me nonstop. So far you've been the only one nice to me," Ace replied with a smirk appearing on his lips.

"Mindy and Jasmine will come around," Alexis smiled at them. "Now you guys should get going. It's almost time for the Welcoming Feasts."

"Whoa we get feasts!?" Jaden asked with excitement. "Sy, let's go! See you later Ace! You too Alexis!" The brunette ran out of the arena, dragging his blue haired friend behind him. This left Ace who put his hands into his pocket and went towards the opposite the one Alexis was going. He then turned around and called out to her.

"Alexis!" The blond girl looked over her shoulder at the boy. "So when will I get my tour of the island with you?"

"Maybe tomorrow… if you're lucky." Alexis then left, leaving the smiling boy to himself. Looking around to make sure nobody would see him; Ace pumped his fist into the air and jumped for joy.

"Well, I better get going. The feast is about to begin!" And with that, he ran off to his dorm.

* * *

Later that evening, all the welcoming dinners were starting. The Obelisk Blue dorms dinner was basically a fancy party, with gourmet food, punch bowls and classical music played by musicians in the background. As for the Slifer Red dorm, all they had was bowl of rice, sardines, some sauces, and a pair of chopsticks. In the Ra yellow dorm, it was better than Slifer Red, but it wasn't as luxurious as the Obelisks, but they still had great food you'd find at restaurants. Not to mention the Headmaster of Ra Yellow, who he introduced himself as Professor Sartyr, was the one that cooked it. Ace and Bastion were sitting next to each other enjoying the feast they were having. As they were talking, Ace told Bastion about the duel he had against Raizou before the Welcome Dinner.

"My word, you defeated an Obelisk Blue?!" Bastion asked rather shocked.

"It really was no big deal." Ace shrugged as he cut a piece of steak and ate it. "Obelisks like Chazz, Torimaki, and Raizou are all bark and no bite. And this color business don't mean anything either. It's all because Kaiba wanted people to believe his old Obelisk was the best and that Yugi's Slifer, and Marik's Ra sucked. That's being biased there, don't you think?"

"Good point." Bastion agreed. "Still, you defeated an Obelisk Blue student. That's quite the feat you just did."

"Yeah, and I feel good just doing that. This Welcome Dinner here is just an added bonus." Ace grinned as he continued to eat.

* * *

After the Welcome Dinner, Ace was in his dorm room lying down on the bed resting. "Aw man… I'm stuffed. Today turned out to be the best day and it's not even the first day of school yet." Ace sighed all happy patting his stomach.

"Better get ready for bed." And he was about to go too until…

_"Ace, there's someone outside or rather two people." _Neo Black Knight Swordsman said.

"Huh?" Ace asked as he looked to the window and saw Jaden and Syrus running towards the Obelisk arena they were at earlier today. "What the? What's Jaden and Syrus doing going to the arena this late? It's past curfew."

_"Better reel them out of there again."_ Spirit Caller sighed.

"No kidding…" Ace sighed as the riders disappeared. He then decided to follow them so he could figure out what they're up to. He was about halfway there until…

"You shouldn't be out here this late." A voice called out, making Ace jump before turning around.

"Oh, hey Alexis. What are you doing here?" He said, trying to shake off the shock.

"I should ask you the same thing." She said.

"Hey, I was trying to get Jaden and Syrus to come back from the arena, when you caught me." Ace reasoned.

"Why would Jaden sneak out around here?" She wondered.

"That's what _I'm_ trying to find out."

"Alright, we'll find out together. Let's go." Alexis said as she and Ace ran to get to Jaden and Syrus.

* * *

Inside the Arena, Jaden and Syrus made it inside to find Chazz on one side waiting with his two friends.

"Well well well… you showed up after all, Slacker." Chazz greeted.

"Of course. After that challenge you sent to my DP, no way was I gonna miss this!" He told him as he climbed onto the dueling platform. Syrus took to the sidelines as the two duelists went to their respective ends of the platform.

"Now, we see whether you beating Dr. Crowler was a fluke, or a fact." Chazz said.

"Yeah." Jaden replied. "And we're gonna find out something else too; like which one of us is gonna be the next King of Games."

"Yeah yeah, whatever. Just be sure to get your best card ready to hand over after you lose."

"You too, Chazz. Now get your game on!" Both of their duel disks turned on and they each drew their starting hands.

* * *

"DUEL!"

**Jaden:** 4000

**Chazz:** 4000

"The best go first!" Chazz said drawing his sixth card. "I summon Chthonian Soldier in ATK mode!" A man in dark armor, wielding a large blade appeared on the field (4) (ATK: 1200/DEF: 1400). "I'll then place one card facedown and end my turn."

"Now it's my go!" Jaden drew his card and looked over his hand, "Ok, first off, I'll summon my Elemental Hero Sparkman in ATK Mode!" A strange looking human dressed in a yellow and blue garb with a curved blue helmet appeared (4) (ATK: 1600/DEF: 1400). "Alright, Sparkman. Now attack Chthonian Soldier with Static Shockwave!" Jaden ordered. The Sparkman jumped into the air with his arm charged with electrical sparks before sending out an electric shockwave from his hand and hit the dark armored monster dead on, destroying it completely in an explosion.

**Chazz:** 3600

**Jaden:** 4000

Chazz growled at first, but smirked as he saw Chthonian's curved blade fly straight at Jaden, hitting him in the stomach. In pain, Jaden fell to one knee, holding his gut.

"Whenever Chthonian Soldier is destroyed, you take the same amount of Damage to your Life Points as I did!"

**Chazz:** 3600

**Jaden:** 3600

"Okay, that was just a minor setback." Jaden grunted getting back up. "I'll place a facedown and call it a turn." Jaden said placing a reverse card on the field.

"Oh man, Jaden walked right into that one." Syrus said in a nervous tone when he heard someone chuckle. He turned to see Ace and Alexis walk into the stadium.

"You worry too much Sy." Ace said.

"Ace? Alexis?" Syrus said when they walked up to him.

"I thought we'd find you here." Alexis said with her arms crossed. "Looks like Jaden is holding his own against Chazz."

"He is, but Chazz's facedown worries me." Ace said while he stared at Chazz's lone facedown. "He's waiting for something."

"Minor?" Chazz scoffed and started his turn. "After this turn, you're gonna have a major setback! I play the Trap Card Call of the Haunted in order to bring back Chthonian Soldier!" The dark knight reappeared on the field with a large battle cry. "Next I play my Reborn Zombie in DEF mode!" A decaying zombie appeared on the field with tattered clothing. (4) (ATK: 1000/DEF: 1600).

"Alright! Time to go bigger!" Jaden drew his next card and smiled. "And I have just the card to do it!"

"Bring it on slacker!"

"It _is_ brought! I activate Polymerization, fusing Avian and Burstinatrix from my hand in order to summon Elemental Hero Flame Wingman!" Everyone watched as Avian and Burstinatrix jumped into the fusion portal as Jaden's ace monster appeared on the field (6) (ATK: 2100/DEF: 1200). "See? Told ya I'd go bigger."

"You know, I was hoping you'd do that." Chazz smirked.

"Why's that?"

"Because that card I put facedown was a Trap that you set off!" Chazz said as his facedown card flipped up. "I play the trap card Chthonian Polymer!"

"What does it do?" Jaden asked.

"I sacrifice my Reborn Zombie in order to take control of your Wingman!" Reborn Zombie was engulfed by dark flames as it surrounded Flame Wingman, pulling him over to Chazz's field, giving him a darker look.

"Not my Wingman." Jaden groaned while he was staring down his best monster.

"That's not good!" Syrus worried.

"Yeah, now Jaden's gonna have to go up against Flame Wingman's super power when he attacks." Kurogasa grimaced.

"You know Slacker, you're so predictable. You wouldn't shut up about that Wingman during the exams so I knew you were going to summon him sooner or later."

"Well, since that Wingman was a Special Summon, I can summon another monster during my turn." Jaden looked at his hand and thought, _'Problem is, none of my monsters even come close to Flame Wingman's ATK points.'_

_'Go ahead Slacker, play a monster.'_ Chazz thought. _'I haven't forgotten about your Monster's ability.'_

Jaden made his decision. "Alright, I play Elemental Hero Clayman in DEF Mode and switch Sparkman to DEF." A large bulky warrior made of clay appeared on the field while Sparkman kneeled down (4) (ATK: 800/DEF: 2000). "There, all done."

"_That's_ your move?" Chazz drew his next card and smirked. "I'll show you what a _real_ move is! I play the Spell Card, Mystical Space Typhoon and destroy your facedown!" A green typhoon destroyed Jaden's facedown card which revealed itself to be Mirror Force.

"Not my Mirror Force too." Jaden whined.

"Now Flame Wingman, attack his Clayman with Skydive Scorcher!" Flame Wingman enveloped himself in orange flames and rammed himself into Clayman, destroying him with little effort. "Let's not forget his ability, since he destroyed a Monster, you take damage equal to the destroyed Monster's ATK points!"

Flame Wingman appeared in front of Jaden and used his dragon arm to send a fire stream at Jaden who fell to his knees.

**Chazz:** 3600

**Jaden:** 2400

"I'll set one card facedown and end my turn." Chazz said while a reverse card appeared on the field. Chazz then heard some muffled sounds coming from Jaden. Chazz smirk grew wider. "Aw, what's wrong? You gonna cry?" Chazz got his answer when the 'crying' turned into full blown laughter which threw everyone threw a loop including Chazz. Jaden stood up with a huge grin on his face.

"This is awesome!"

"What?!" Chazz stared at Jaden thinking that the Slacker had just gone insane.

"This is exactly what I came for." Jaden rubbed his nose. "I mean come on; the trash talking, the action, it's incredible!"

"You're insane." Chazz said flatly.

"That's a compliment to me." Jaden drew his next card. "I switch Sparkman into ATK Mode and place one card facedown and end my turn." One reverse card appeared on the field while Sparkman stood upright.

"You truly are insane Slacker." Chazz drew his next card. "I summon another Chthonian Solider in ATK Mode!" Another shadow knight appeared with its curved blade ready. "Now Flame Wingman, attack his Sparkman now!"

"Not so fast there Chazz, I have a Trap!" Jaden revealed his face down which made Chazz's eyes widen.

"M–Mirror Gate!"

"Aw yeah!" Syrus cheered.

"Jaden's still in this!" Alexis smiled.

"Sure is. Mirror Gate's ability allows Jaden to switch one of his Elemental Heroes with the attacking Monster. In this case, Flame Wingman and Sparkman!" Ace grinned.

"That's right! Now Sparkman and Wingman switch sides!" Sparkman and Flame Wingman switched duel fields as they clashed in the middle with Wingman overpowering Sparkman, causing a huge explosion.

"NOO!" Chazz screamed as his plan fell apart.

**Chazz:** 3100

**Jaden:** 2400

"And just like you said a while ago, let's not forget about my Wingman's ability! You take damage equal to Sparkman's ATK points!" Jaden told Chazz as the residual electricity from Sparkman attacked Chazz, causing him to scream again.

**Chazz:** 1500

**Jaden:** 2400

"Yeah! He's in the lead!" Syrus cheered even more.

"He just might win this." Ace added.

"Pure luck!" Chazz started his turn and revealed his facedown. "I play the trap card Chthonian Blast; now since you destroyed one of my Monsters, I can destroy one of your Monsters, and you take Damage equal to half of the destroyed Monster's ATK points!" Dark mist swirled around Flame Wingman and swallowed him whole.

Chazz: 1500

Jaden: 1350

"Now Chthonian Solider, attack his life points directly! Windstorm Slash!" The shadow knight slashed Jaden, making him step back.

**Chazz**: 1500

**Jaden:** 150

"Oh man… now he's back in the gutter…" Syrus groaned.

"Now I sacrifice my Chthonian Solider and summon Mefist the Infernal General!" Chthonian Solider disappeared in a black mist as a heavily armored knight with a giant axe appeared on the field on a black horse (5) (ATK: 1800/DEF: 1700).

"Not bad…"

"Not bad?" Chazz smirked. "You're something else ya know that Slacker, acting all confident. But your monsters won't save you now!"

_'I know he's wrong… because I know that my monsters and I have a bond.'_ He drew his next card and smiled slightly. _'Speaking of…'_

Just then… Neo Black Knight Gardna showed up.

"What's wrong?" Ace asked quietly.

_"We got company."_ Gardna said before disappearing.

Alexis turned her head to the entrance of the arena, a nervous look on her face. Alexis's eyes went wide and she snapped her head back to the two dueling students, "Guys! It's Campus Security! If we get caught here, we're all gonna get seriously busted!"

"What?!" Syrus yelped.

Jaden looked at her, "What? Why? I mean, we're all students here, so why should we worry?" he asked her.

Alexis pulled out her PDA, "The Rules of Duel Academy say that there is no off–hour dueling in _any_ arena! Chazz _knows_ that!" She looked at the other the boy in question whose face was red. "But lemme guess…he didn't tell you?"

"Must be a backup plan of some sort. In case he lost, he would've been happy with Campus Security catching him." Ace figured.

"C'mon Chazz, let's go!" Torimaki said.

"Fine…" Chazz snorted then turned away.

"Hey wait a minute, this duel isn't over!" Jaden protested.

Chazz hopped off the platform and started walking away with Torimaki and Raizou, "Yeah it is, Slacker. I saw what I needed to see. You're a sorry duelist and you beating Crowler was a fluke…"

"But…"

"Jay! C'mon!" Syrus urged.

"Yeah man, we gotta bail." Ace added.

"I'm not moving from this spot until I finish my turn!" Jaden defied staying put.

"We don't have time for this!" Ace said as he grabbed Jaden and carried under his arm as Alexis lead them out of the arena.

* * *

After some time, Alexis and the others made it outside of the main building. She looked to see Jaden who was being let down by Ace with Syrus right behind them.

"You sure are stubborn aren't you?" She asked Jaden.

"Only about my dueling." Jaden scowled.

"Anyway, thanks for showing us the back way out, Alexis." Ace sighed.

"No problem. I'm just sorry that you didn't get to finish your duel with Chazz, Jaden."

"It's ok. I just picture on how it would've ended anyway…"

Alexis raised an eyebrow at this. "Oh? From _my_ point of view, it could have gone either way."

"Pfft, no way! Not after I drew _this_." Jaden lifted up the card he had drawn before they bailed out of the area. It was the Monster Reborn spell card. Alexis looked at it, surprised.

"You lucky son of a gun." Ace chuckled.

"You know it! Catch ya later!" Jaden said and Syrus ran back to their dorm leaving Ace and Alexis alone.

"So…" Alexis started to speak.

"So… uh… do you want me to walk you back to your dorm?" Ace asked. She giggled and he blushed a bit. "I mean… it's not that far away but I wouldn't want you to get hurt and all." This caused her to giggle again.

"Thanks, but I can handle myself."

"You sure?"

"Yeah. I'll see you around." With that, Alexis and left him alone in front of the main building. His shoulders slumped and he shook his head.

_"Ouch, rejected,"_ Gardna sighed.

"It's okay. I still have these three years to try right?"

_"If you say so."_ Gardna said. With that, Ace walked back to his dorm.

* * *

**And another chapter down. Now I changed the cards around during the Jaden/Chazz, but I needed to keep the other cards that the canon characters will use later during the year under wraps, so I hope you understand. Anyways, what do you think about my OC´s new cards! Also, if anyone want´s to suggest a girl i´ll pair or atleast try to pair up with Jaden PM me.**

**See ya folks!**


	4. Chapter 3: A clash of warriors

It was the next morning at Duel Academy and everyone was in class now. Normally, the seating chart would be first years were at the bottom and the higher years going up. But since they still that dorm color thing going, Blues were at the highest part of the classroom with Yellows at the middle, and Reds at the bottom. Ace was sitting at in the middle of the classroom next to Bastion unfortunately near where the Obelisk Blue students were. And they've been giving him threatening looks too. Probably from what Chazz, Torimaki, and Raizou told the other Obelisk Blue students. But it doesn't bother him really. As all the students were finally seated, the first teacher showed up… which unfortunately turned out to be Crowler.

"All right everyone, be seated!" Dr. Crowler said, cutting off any noisy conversations. "Listen up, because I won't repeat myself; I am your first teacher of the day, Dr. Vellian Crowler and I teach the different types of cards. Now can anyone tell me the three types of cards in Duel Monsters and their categories? How about you, miss Rhodes?" Alexis nodded and stood up.

"Duel Monsters cards can be grouped into Normal, Effect, Ritual, Fusion, and the Trap and Spell cards that can also be monsters or summon token monsters. Trap cards can be grouped into Normal, Continuous, and Counter Traps. And Spell cards can be grouped into Normal, Quick–Play, Field, Continuous, Equip and Ritual Cards."

"Per~fect!" Crowler said, happily in a sing–song tone. "Well done, Alexis! Of course, I'd expect nothing less from one of my Obelisks!"

"Yes, Dr. Crowler." She responded as she sat back down.

"Hmm, now who shall we question next?" The doctor directed his attention to the lower seats, eyeing the Slifers. "You! Syrus Truesdale!" His voice caused Syrus to jump out of his seat. "Explain to the class, what a Field Spell is, please."

"Uh… a Field Spell… is the thing… that affects the thing…" Syrus started stammering and shaking, trying to avert his eyes from the class.

"Man… talk about nervousness to the extreme." Ace groaned a bit to himself.

_"He just needs a bit more confidence."_ Spirit Caller said who appeared in spirit form next to him. _"Like_ you _need more confidence in talking to girls."_

"Shut up Spirit Caller…" Ace grumbled to himself softly.

_"I'm just saying…"_ Spirit Caller said before disappearing.

"Even pre–duelers know the answer to this one, ya Slifer Slacker!" One of the Obelisk students taunted causing most of the Blues to laugh out loud excluding Alexis.

"Wait, I know this one!" Syrus whined.

"Relax, Sy… You totally got this one!" Jaden assured his friend.

"I think not! Sit down." Crowler interrupted as Syrus did as he was told. "Now would someone else, kindly tell me the answer? Preferably someone not in red, thank you." This caused the most blues excluding Alexis and some of the yellows, excluding Ace and Bastion to laugh.

"I blew it; I made all the Slifers look bad…" Syrus said depressed.

"You know something, teach?" Syrus turned his attention to Jaden who spoke out to the Blue Headmaster. "You shouldn't be making fun of the Slifers. I mean, I'm a Slifer that beat you so; when you make fun of the Reds, you're making fun of yourself!" Crowler was livid and started to bite down on a handkerchief while Slifer's busted out laughing, including Ace. Even Alexis laughed a bit.

"You know teach, i´ve heard that you consider slifers as trash, then youre worse than trash." Ace said, which caused the whole class to laugh even more

_'That's it! I won't let that slifer slacker in my school for another second! I'll see to it that he's expelled from here_ _permanently alongside that Ra reject_!_' _Crowler thoughtfully fumed.

* * *

Later on that day, they had the next teacher be the Slifer Red Headmaster… thankfully.

"Alright class, as some of you may know, my name is Professor Lyman Banner." He greeted. "I specialize in some of the lesser known tactics in the world of dueling, some which might be unnatural to even the experienced duelist…"

"By the way…thanks, Jay." Syrus whispered to a dozing off Jaden.

"No problem Syrus, for what?" Jaden asked sleepily.

"For sticking up for me!" Syrus replied a little too loud, making the Professor stop his lecture.

Jaden noticed Banner looking in their direction. "Uh–oh, I may have to do it again."

"Syrus?" Banner asked.

"Uh, yes?" Syrus stammered jumping out of his seat.

"Do me a favor and pick up Pharaoh will you?"

"Uh, Pharaoh?" Syrus blinked.

"Unless you're thinking about minoring as a scratching post." Banner joked. Syrus was confused until he felt something brush up against his leg. It was the fat tabby cat that was sleeping during the Slifer Welcome dinner. The class laughed as Syrus picked up the cat and returned it to its owner.

* * *

In Crowler's office, the doc was writing a letter down with a white feather pen. "How dare that Slifer Slacker Jaden make a mockery of me in front of my whole class like that." He grumbled as he folded up the letter and placed inside an envelope. "It'll be the last mistake he'll _ever_ make." He then picked up a mirror and… placed red lipstick on his lips… which was very creepy**(Seriously what the f**k!)**. As he finished, he kissed the back of the letter and chuckled to himself. "There, the big kiss–off!"

Next, he ran out of his office and into the boys' locker room, since Jaden's next class was gym with Fonda Fontaine, the gym instructor. "Now to plant the bait where Jaden will be sure to find it." Crowler snickered as he opened up about four lockers which were empty. When he got to the fifth one… "Ah ha! Jaden's shoes! He'll be sure to find it here." Crowler snickered to himself as he placed the letter on top of Jaden's shoes and left as quick as possible.

* * *

A little bit later, Ace came into the locker room. He was finished with his gym class for the Ra Yellows and he was the last one in. "Man, Miss Fontaine is relentless with those exercises she gave us and school barely even started…" Ace panted as he was changing from his gym to his regular uniform on. Today his shirt was a picture of a W with one half being green and the other purple.

_"You're out of shape Ace,"_ Spirit Caller stated. He then stood up a bit straighter and looked around. _"Someone's coming. Can't tell if they're a threat or not."_ Ace nodded and after completely changing into his uniform he then hid behind a stack of lockers and looked over the side. He then saw that it was Syrus.

"It's okay guys. It's just Syrus. He's good." Ace whispered. The Knights nodded before disappearing.

"Oh man! I'm so late!" Syrus cried as he ran for a locker. Quickly opening it, he spotted a pair of standard issue Slifer shoes. "Hey, these are Jaden's shoes. He must be borrowing my locker again." Grabbing the shoes so he could make room, Syrus gasped as he spied a letter sealed with a lipstick marking. His eyes widening, he picked it up. "But _this_ isn't Jaden's!" he continued to gasp. "This is a love letter!"

"Huh?" Ace blinked. "Wait, you got a love letter Syrus?"

"AHH!" Syrus cried in shock turning around seeing Ace walking towards him. "Ace? Where did you come from?"

"I was here the whole time. The Ra Yellows finished gym class and I'm the one last in here." Ace. "I guess you're running late for gym class for the Slifer Reds, aren't ya?"

"Yeah…" Syrus groaned.

"We'll worry about it later. Open that letter up and let's see whose heart you managed to ensnare."

"Right." Syrus grinned goofily as he opened up the envelope and the letter that was inside. "From the moment I saw you… I've been in love with you?"

"Whoa… how'd you do it?" Ace asked with raised eyebrows.

"I'd _tell_ ya if I knew." Syrus said then continued reading the letter. "Meet me tonight in the back of the Obelisk Girl's Dormitory so I can give you a big kiss. Endearingly… ALEXIS RHODES?!"

"SAY WHA?!" Ace gaped. "Let me see that!" He said grabbing the letter and reading it, but then his face grimaced immediately. "Okay, I'm already seeing red lights here. Someone's definitely setting you up. This perfume smell also smells more like cologne than perfume. Although why is someone trying to set you up?" He then turned to his short friend. "Did you do anything to piss off anybody, other than Chazz?"

"N–No! I wouldn't do something like that!" Ace frowned and then thought about it. Syrus was too much of a nice guy to actually do something to make people mad. If anything this was targeted at Jaden, seeing as they put it on top of his shoes.

"I smell a trap. Someone's gunning for Jaden."

"You think so?"

"I _know_ so." Ace then paced a bit before thinking up a solution. "Okay, this is what we'll do. We go see about this whole thing tonight and spring the trap. If anything we'll find out who the real culprit is."

"Okay, but if we fail?"

"We'll be treated to a very big beating by the females in Obelisk Blue for 'peeping' on their dorm." Both Syrus and Ace shuddered at the thought. Barely anything is scarier than a woman out to punish perverts.

"O–Okay. That sounds like a good plan."

"It's the best one we have so far." Ace then turned and looked at the clock on the wall. "You should get to class now. You don't want to be late right?"

"Oh! Right!" And with that, Syrus got into his gym uniform and ran off. When he left, Ace was thinking about what will occur that night.

_'We're going to get into trouble, whether we get caught or not. We'll be out during curfew and we'll be going to the Girls' Dorm. If anything, I'll have to sacrifice myself to save Syrus. He doesn't deserve a beating like that.'_

_"So we're going to sneak into the Girls' Dormitory?"_ Spirit Caller asked as he appeared leaning on the lockers. _"Never thought you had it in you. _

_"Although it's good that he's looking out for his friends,"_ a new voice stated. The Knight that appeared had a black body suit with black armor on his chest, helmet, gloves and feet with an purple circuitry. He had blue visor looking forward at the duelist. On his sides were two lightswords._ "That's very admirable of you Ace. Just don't get yourself hurt."_

"Yeah, I'll be careful. Thanks Storm Shinobi." Ace said.

* * *

Later that night, it was time. Ace had left the Ra Yellow Dorm with his duel disk and deck in tow. He told Syrus to meet him at the Ra Yellow Dorm near the lake. A few minutes later, he saw Syrus. "Hey, Ace. You ready to go?" He then saw the duel disk on Ace. "Why'd you bring that?"

"Ohh, just in case," replied Ace. "You never know. Now, let's get moving." The pair then got on a boat towards the Obelisk girls' dorm. The girls' dorm was a fair distance and security was constantly on the path that led up to it. The only way to get there would be by boat since there was a lake behind the dorm and a small dock was at one end of the lake. Syrus had leaped into a simple rowboat while Ace got in also, rowing it.

"I'm coming Alexis my darling!" Syrus grinned happily. That got Ace to stop rowing the boat and cover his mouth.

"SHHH! Quiet…" Ace hissed. "You trying to get us caught now?!"

"Sorry…" Syrus apologized.

* * *

Meanwhile, inside the dorm, three girls were in the Obelisk Girls bath, enjoying the hot water as they chatted like all girls do. They were Alexis, Jasmine, and Mindy. "Can you believe what that Jaden kid and Ace said to Dr. Crowler in class today?" asked Jasmine. "They got some nerve to talk to a teacher like that. Completely disrespectful. Don't you think Alexis?"

Unfortunately, Alexis wasn't really paying attention to the conversation as she was just content with enjoying the water. "Actually, I think it was rather cool."

"What?! them?! Cool?!" Jasmine cried out._'Well Jaden might be and he isn´t bad looking.'_

"Jaden might be… if he had the talent to back up his talk maybe."

"Well, what about that Ra kid with those Neo Black Knight cards?" Jasmine said. "I've heard Chazz and his buddies ranting in the halls about what that Ra kid said to them and what he did to Raizou. The _nerve_ of that guy!"

"Jasmine, Ace isn't a bad person." Alexis then shook her head. "He seems rather nice too."

"Uh, hellooo. Have you seen how much he _stares_ at you?"

"I think it's kind of cute," Mindy giggled. "Although, he's pretty funny when he messes up in front of Alexis." Jasmine smirked at that.

"Yeah that _is_ a bit funny."

"Girls…" Alexis sighed wearily.

* * *

Syrus and Ace soon made it to the girl's dorm and they docked the rowboat they were on. "We're here!" Syrus said with joy leaping out of the boat. Ace groaned as he got off as well. The pair ran up to the front gates of the dorm with Syrus darting away, but on the way Ace noticed something on the ground. Kneeling down, he saw a chain and a broken pad lock.

"Okay, this definitely has to be a set up." The Neo Black Knight duelist frowned as he looked up to see Syrus still running forward. "Syrus!" He then ran after him. "Damn, that kid can run fast…" Little did they both know that Crowler was hiding in the bushes, wearing a tight, black leotard for some strange reason.

_'This will be perfect, thanks to that faux love letter I wrote! I'll just wait here for Jaden to come around while he searches for Alexis. And when the time's right, I'll snap a picture of him, creating evidence that will get him expelled!'_ Crowler laughed in his thoughts. He then saw someone coming. "There you are Jaden. You're falling right into my trap. Fall for it. Fall for it like the Slifer Sap you are." He snickered softly.

"Alexis?!" Syrus called out.

"Syrus!" Ace cried. The Obelisk Headmaster's eyes bugged out to his horror.

"That's not Jaden! It's that stammering Field Spell nitwit! And what is that Ra kid with those Neo Black Knight cards doing here?!" Crowler shrieked. His yelling ended up attracting some trouble.

"It's a boy!" a voice cried out.

"I'm not a boy, I'm a man…" Crowler said, thinking he was discovered. "Oh forget it… You didn't see me… You didn't see me…" He said getting away in hopes of not getting caught and dove into the water to escape, clumsily. Thankfully for Crowler, it wasn't him the girls spotted, it was Syrus and Ace. The two boys were mobbed by several angry girls dressed in both their pajamas and their school uniforms. Then they were forced to their knees with several girls pinning their arms behind their backs and all of the girls gave them both dirty looks.

"Man… can today possibly get any worse?" Ace muttered to himself.

"Please let us go!" Syrus whimpered. He was so scared that he might wet himself. Two girls stepped out the crowd. It was Jasmine and Mindy, only they were in their towels that were wrapped around their bodies.

"Not until you tell us why you're both here." Jasmine said crossly. "And it better be good."

* * *

A short time later, both Jasmine and Mindy, tied both Syrus and Ace's hands together before dragging them both into the dorm for a proper interrogation. Adding on to it, Alexis, who was late to see the excitement and surprised to see Syrus and Ace here on the Girls' Dorm. After Alexis' friends were dressed and all three questioned the boys.

"Okay, time for an explanation." Jasmine frowned. "What are you two doing here?"

"I bet you're both a pair of peeping toms, aren't you?" Mindy accused.

"No!" Syrus exclaimed fearfully. "Honest! I was just here to meet Alexis!"

"Huh?" the Obelisk girl in question blinked. "But Syrus, I never called you or invited you here."

"Huh? But… the letter." Syrus mumbled, feeling his heart breaking.

"Let me explain…" Ace sighed. He looked up at the three girls. "Syrus found a love letter in his locker before Gym Class. I got suspicious when I saw that the letter was signed Alexis Rhodes."

"Totally." Jasmine nodded. "Your friend is really short and Alexis is really tall, she's great at dueling and he isn't, and she's really hot and…"

"I get it!" Syrus exclaimed.

"Anyway, we needed to confirm this with you Alexis." Ace said.

"Syrus, do you still have this letter?" Alexis asked with her own suspicious frown.

"Yeah, sure." Syrus nodded as he managed to pull the folded letter out of his pocket. Gripping it in his hands he held it up for the Obelisk girl to take. Alexis picked up the letter and unfolded it. She and her friends peered at the letter for a moment to see what was on it. Alexis' frown increased before she looked at the short boy.

"Syrus, this isn't even my handwriting." Alexis sighed. "Not to mention that my name is spelled wrong."

"Huh?!" Syrus gasped in shock.

"I knew it was a set–up." Ace groaned.

"Not only that." Jasmine added. "But this letter is addressed to Jaden Yuki."

"What?!" Syrus cried out. "You mean I can't even get a fake love letter?!"

"You mean you never noticed?!" Ace gasped. "That's the first thing you check, man! I knew something like this would happen. Damn…" He groaned wearily before looking at Alexis and her friends. "Look, we're terribly sorry about this, we really are. But now that you know we're innocent, mind letting us go?" Alexis seemed to think about it before answering.

"Sure."

"Really?!" was the shocked expression of both Syrus and Ace.

"What?!" was Jasmine's reply. Mindy was just calmly watching the whole thing. "You're just going to let them go?! Just like that?!"

"We'll let you go free, if you can beat me in a duel." Alexis said. Ace sighed at this.

"I see where this is going." Ace said. "I win, we go free, lose, we get reported, sound about right?"

"That's right." Alexis confirmed.

"Good thing I had my duel disk and deck with me. Alright, you're on."

* * *

Later on, the duel was taking place on the lake with Ace and Alexis standing up in a couple of boats. Syrus was in Ace's boat, and Mindy and Jasmine were in Alexis's. Crowler was in the water nearby, finally coming out of hiding, but still far away from the students. "Hmm… so it's that Ra vs. Alexis huh?"

"Hey Syrus. Make sure you record this on your Duel Pilot." Ace said.

"Uh… okay, sure, but why?" Syrus asked as he took it out.

"Knowing Jaden, even if I did lose, which I won't, he wouldn't want to miss a duel." He said before turning back to Alexis.

"Let's make this interesting." Alexis said. "We'll both start with 8000 Life Points. Is that okay with you?"

"Fine by me." Ace said as he took out his deck out of his deck box. "Let´s start this show!" He said inserting the deck in the deck slot and his duel disk went from standby to active. Both players drew their starting hand.

* * *

"DUEL!"

**Alexis:** 8000

**Ace:** 8000

"Ladies first!" Alexis said as she drew her sixth card. "I play Double Summon allowing me to summon twice. "So I summon Etoile Cyber and Blade Skater in ATK mode!" First, a red–headed ballerina in an orange leotard spun as she appeared (4/1200/1600) and another gray–skinned woman this one bald and wearing an ice skate on each wrists appeared, skating on the water (4/1400/1500). "I'll place a facedown and end my turn.

"My turn! Draw!" Ace declared drawing his sixth card. "I place one card facedown." He inserted a card into his disk, "And then, I activate the Spell, Double Summon and i don´t think i need to explain it´s effect. Next up i summon two Neo Black Knight Swordsman in ATK mode!". Then two Black versions of Blade Knight appeared on the field(4/2700/1650(originally 1700/1650)x2). "And now, since i have two Neo Black Knight monsters on the field, i can special summon Neo Black Knight Storm Shinobi!"a Black armoured Knight with an purple circuitry, blue visor, equipped with two purple lightsabers (6/3800/2150(Originally2500/2150).

"I attack Etoile Cyber with Storm Shinobi!"

_"Hai_ ,_Ace,"_ Storm Shinobi replied. The Knight drew his swords but turned the right one over so the handle was facing him. Storm then ran forward towards Etoile Cyber.

"I activate my trap card! Double Passé!" Alexis shouted revealing her facedown.

"Double what?" Ace asked since he'd never heard of that card before.

"Double Passé allows me to change an attack of one of your monsters when you attack one of mine that are in ATK mode. Your attack becomes a direct attack." Storm Shinobi slipped through Etoile Cyber and slashed Alexis.

**Alexis:** 4200

******Ace**: 8000

"But that's not all. After the attack is finished I can attack you directly with my monster." Etoile Cyber jumped over the three Knights and did a graceful kick onto Ace. "Oh, and did I forget to mention that Etoile Cyber gains an extra 500 ATK points during the Damage Step only when she attacks directly?"

Etoile Cyber: (4/ATK: 1200–1700/DEF: 1600)

**Alexis:** 4200

******Ace**: 6300

"Okay, so you got me back. Eye for an eye. No biggie. Swordsman#1 your turn to attack her!" Ace commanded.

_"Right!"_ The Knight exclaimed loudly while nodding and drew of his dashed forward as he slashed Etoile Cyber in half.

**Alexis:** 2700

**Ace:** 6300

"Lastly, I attack you directly with my other one!" Ace said as his other swordsman charged formard "I activate the trap, draining shield in order to negate your attack." Alexis said as a green barrier appeared around her blocking the knights attack

**Alexis:** 5400

******Ace**: 6300

"I end my turn."

"Wow. It's early in the duel, and Ace almost got Alexis to half the score." Syrus said to himself amazed.

"I have to say, that was pretty good move with you going all out." Alexis complimented.

"Uh… gee thanks." Ace said blushing a bit.

"So it's only fair that I pay you back in kind. I draw!" Alexis drew her next card. "I activate the Spell Card Polymerization! With this card I can Special Summon a fusion monster from my extra deck by sending the needed materials from my hand or side of the field to the graveyard. So I send the Cyber Etoile and Blade Skater in my hand to special summon Cyber Blader in ATK mode!"

A carbon copy of the two monsters appeared and fused together to create a woman with long blue hair and light purple skin appeared. She had darker patches of purple on her body and some red pieces of armor with a red visor covering her eyes. Around her waist was a periwinkle tutu with ice skates appeared (7/ATK: 2100/DEF: 800). "Next I equip her with two spell cards. First I equip her with Fusion Weapon. I can only equip this to a Level 7 or higher monster and they gain 1500 ATK and DEF." On Cyber Blader's arm a red sort of crossbow appeared generating green electricity.

Cyber Blader (7/ATK: 2100–3600/DEF: 800–2300

"The second card I equip her with is Twin Swords of Flashing Light – Tryce! I have to discard a card from my hand, but if I do I can attack twice this turn!" This time a pair of sabers appeared on her back as Alexis discarded a card from her hand.

Cyber Blader (7/ATK: 3600–3100/DEF: 2300)

"Whoa! That's a lot," Ace gulped.

"Go Cyber Blader Destroy his Neo Black Knight Swordsman!" Green electricity was charged in the fusion weapon and then Cyber Blader shot the beam out at the Neo Black Knight Swordsman on the right. Turning him into purple flames as he was destroyed.

**Alexis:** 5400

******Ace**: 5900

"Then I attack Storm Shinobi! Oh and since you have two monsters on the field, my Cyber Blader gets another effect. Her ATK points get doubled!"

"What!?" both Syrus and Ace shouted.

Cyber Blader: (7/ATK: 3100–6200/DEF: 2300)

Once again Cyber Blader charged up her Fusion weapon and fired it. The green electricity destroyed Storm Shinobi, turning him into particles of light.

**Alexis:** 5400

******Ace**: 3500

" Alexis has him on the ropes!" Jasmine Cheered.

"I'll end my turn with a facedown." Alexis concluded and Cyber Blader's ATK went back to 3100.

"Geez… you don't pull back on your punches do you?" Ace asked.

"Like I said, it's only fair that I pay you back in kind." Alexis stated.

"True. Now it's my turn. My Draw" Ace said as he drew his card " Now i play the spell, Neo Black Knight Execution, and if you didn´t know, by sending one Neo Black Knight monster, like Double Lancer, i get to draw two cards" Ace discarded Double Lancer from his deck and drew two cards " and now i play the spell Neo Black Knight Fusion, fusing together my Swordsman and Neo Black Knght Baby Dragon to Fusion Summon the King of Dragons! Arise and end my foe: Neo Black Knight Dragonic Knight in ATK mode!" Ace said as the Black version of Blade Knight and a Baby Dragon in a black knights armour jumped into a spinnig fusion vortex and out of it came dragon standing on two legs wearing a black knights armor wielding a huge sword in it´s right hand and wearing a shield in the other(8/4500/2800(originally2900/2800)And now i actvate Megamorph!Since my life points are lower than yours my monsters attack points double! (8/9000/2800) Now attack your Cyber Blader with my Dragonic Knight. Prominence Flame!" Ace shouted as his Dragonic Knight unleashed a huge burst flames on Cyber Blader

**Alexis:** 0

******Ace**: 3500

* * *

"Game over." Ace smirked rubbing the bridge of his nose as the holograms disappeared. Jasmine and Mindy were stunned at Alexis losing.

"Yay! You won!" Syrus cheered.

"Told ya I'd win." The Neo Black Knight duelist said turning towards him. "Did you get all that?"

"Uh–huh." Syrus nodded as he stopped the recording on his Duel Pilot. "Jaden's gonna love this duel when he sees it." At the point, Alexis's boat came together with Ace's.

"Good job," Alexis told Ace.

"Thanks."

"Sorry for causing you girls so much trouble," Syrus apologized.

"It's fine. I mean you were set up after all," Alexis told him.

"We'll let you off the hook this time," Jasmine told them. "Just don't go coming back here again late at night." Ace laughed and shook his head. Next to him Syrus was nodding his head furiously.

"Good match Alexis. Let's have a rematch one day yeah?" Ace suggested to Alexis.

"I'd love that."

"Cool. Now, if you don't mind, I'm going to take Syrus and get out of here before anything else happens." The Neo Black Knight duelist then turned towards Syrus. "Get to rowing Sy!"

"Wha–What?!" Syrus exclaimed. "Why do _I_ have to row?"

"I just dueled to keep our butts in the Academy. I wanna rest a bit." Syrus opened his mouth to complain but closed it a moment later. He knew Ace was right, and it was his fault for dragging them here.

"Okay." Syrus then started to row them across the lake. The girls watched as they went, and started to laugh when Ace had to start rowing himself since Syrus couldn't get them that far since he was tired too.

Mindy turned toward Alexis who had a smile on her face. "So what do you think of the Neo Black Knight Duelist Alexis?" she asked.

"He's… interesting," Alexis replied. "Let's follow their example and head back into our dorm. Miss Fontaine will be mad if we're not back before curfew."

The girls agreed and Mindy starting rowing the boat back to their dorm. As Mindy rowed the boat, Jasmine looked on at Alexis for a bit. _'I've never seen Alexis act this way,'_ Jasmine thought. _'Is she… actually falling for that Ra?'_

Crowler also watched Ace and Syrus departing. "So it's true of what Chazz and his group are talking about… that Ra Reject with those Neo Black Knight cards has been beating my Obelisk students in a duel…" he hissed. "I'll find some way to make him pay… just as soon as I find a way home." He then dropped into the water below.

* * *

After sneaking Syrus back to his dorm, Ace hustled back into his own. As he lied down on his bed he let out an exhausted sigh. "Damn, what a night," he whispered to himself.

_"I agree with that,"_ Spirit Caller told him as he appeared. _"You set off a trap, helped out a friend, dueled a very beautiful girl and won. I say that is a pretty eventful night."_

_"You should go out to lunch with Hime one day,"_ Swordsman told him. _"I would like to be in her company ."_

"Sure sure," Ace yawned. Just then, Gardna appeared .

_"A wise person i knew_ _said this: Flowers can make any girl glow."_

"What does _that_ have to do with anything?" Ace asked.

_"I'm just giving you some advice,"_ Gardna replied. _"Take it from me, the man who shall rule over all."_

_"Just don't rush into it though,"_ Lancer said as he appeared. _"Be sure to get to know her first and see what she is like."_

"Again, I don't get why you guys keep talking about my love life."

_"We're just looking out for you."_ Gardna said .

"Great, why don't we just have _everyone_ come and guide me on my love life," Ace muttered sarcastically.

_"That's actually a great idea,"_ Storm Shinobi told him as he appeared. _"Everyone come out."_

"What?! No! I was being sarcastic!" Ace yelled frantically, but it was too late. Suddenly the room was full of Neo Black Knights. "You've got to be kidding me…" He sweat dropped.

_"We're all here for you buddy."_ HellHound´s Right head said.

_"And willing to help out too."_ Middle head added.

_"And I'll even look up some books on tips on how to help improve your love life. Just give me some keywords and we'll go from there."_ Left head said.

"DAMMIT! JUST LET ME SLEEEEEEEEEEEP!"

* * *

**And done, that was exicitng and quick. Soon i might need some OC´s so please head to my Forum and please review!**


End file.
